


wide-eyed, both in silence

by temporarymagic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, this is family fluff literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarymagic/pseuds/temporarymagic
Summary: Down the hall, their baby sleeps peacefully.





	wide-eyed, both in silence

In the inky black of the midnight hour, there’s his downy hair and the scent of baby shampoo all around her. Pressing feather light kisses to his forehead, she marvels at the fact that this child, this perfect blend of her partner and herself, is a real, solid, tangible weight in her arms.

The wooden chair creaks slightly under their weight as she rocks him back and forth, though he’s been fast asleep for at least a half hour. It’s always hard for her to take her eyes off of the miracle she thought would never be.

A faint shuffling in the hallway and suddenly, that partner of hers appears. His hair is sticking up at all angles and his sweatpants are hanging low on his hips and he’s rubbing at his eyes and she feels like her heart could burst open just from looking at him. He settles his weight against the doorframe, their eyes locking. A smile graces his lips.

Like her, he wonders if he’ll ever be able to fully process that there’s a tiny human being with her complexion, his pouty mouth, and a million other details of theirs in between. Strange, he thinks, how something he could’ve never foreseen wanting is now the greatest part of his life. He's watching her with their son – _their son_. It’s unfathomable, remarkable.

Slowly, so as to not disturb the warm bundle in her arms, she stands and places the baby in his crib. Her hand lingers against his stomach, savoring a few more moments with him before sleep finally pulls her away.

A strong chest meets her back, warming her all over. His arms loop around her waist as his chin comes to rest on her shoulder. With her free hand, she strokes his arm lightly. He places a kiss on her neck.

They look down at soft, sweet, sleeping William, overwhelmed and utterly in love.

With a final glance towards the crib, Scully takes Mulder’s hand. They walk to their bedroom and climb beneath the sheets, easily gravitating towards each other in the same way they always have. Down the hall, their baby sleeps peacefully.

It could change in an instant. Their past, what they've seen and done, serves as a constant, nagging reminder that nothing is guaranteed. They both know how easily their world could be torn apart. But for now, in the gentle moments before the sun warms the earth below, everything they need is all within reach.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sappy, just the way i like it 
> 
> also stole the title from a daughter song that has absolutely nothing to do with this but ~shrug emoji~


End file.
